


Down in the 7 seas

by Sasygigi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 16th Century CE, Kings & Queens, Love/Hate, M/M, Pirates, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Bruce Wayne to the people of England is a young and wealthy aristocrat, but at night he it someone else. A vigilante who stops thieving pirates. A devious man with the desire for adventure and riches. And what the pirates call, the demon of the night.This was, the dark knight.And he was about to encounter his most devious pirate yet
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	1. The demon of the night

It was night past 11 and everyone was sleeping for the waking morning, the knights keeping guard of the castle were the Queen Amanda ruled. For the most part, the place was at peace.

At least until the pirates came.

Pirates were known for stealing and killing and causing mayhem for the poor kingdom, it was so bad that the queen ordered special guards to make sure none of them hurt anyone.

However even they were corrupted.

So, a group of pirates decide to go and raid the treasury in the heart of England. For most of the raid their plan was successful.

Or so they thought...

Even some of the pirates knew the tales.

"Captain?" one of them asked

"Yes"he asked

" We should hurry, I heard about the tales of the dark knight, and if he catches us, we'll have our heads chopped off by the queen herself! "

"Oh quick your whining, there is no such thing as the dark knight, it's just take to scare away us pirates, now go fill up that bag!"

" Ay Aye Captain"he sighed

"Good, dark knight please, like we'll ever deal with a man like him"

"I believe your crew member is right" someone said behind him

Confused he turned around, but instantly his face turned blue. 

"Captain what's wrong!?" some of the men asked

"No...IT'S CAN'T BE, THE DEMON OF THE NIGHT!!!!!" he shrieked

Right in front of him was a man in black, wearing a black coat, a long carved sword, a black mask that covered his eyes,a pirate hat with a long feather in the end, black gloves, black boots, but the one defining detail, was the scar on the left of his face.

This was in fact what the captain said he was, a demon of the night, guardian of justice, the dark knight.

"Trying to steal from the innocent again, you pesky pirates need to learn that stealing is wrong"he said in a low tone

" ....Please! "The captain spat" like I'm scared of you, you may look like a pirate, but you're just like the others, a wimpy man! "

The dark knight chuckled.

"What makes you think I'm not a pirate" he smirked"Haven't you heard the tales of me? "

"I have, but what kind of pirate would you be if you didn't have a crew, face it's your a fraud!" 

The captain laughed. And soon the others began to laugh.

"A crew you say" the dark knight said

"Yes, so back off before we turn you into meat for the sharks!" 

"Oh my, I'm doomed"he said in an overreacting tone"Oh by the queens hands, what ever shall I do!?"

After he finished he snapped his gloved fingers. A group of pirates appeared out of nowhere. All holding their weapons at them. As their leader just smirked at the foolish pirates.

"Oh wait, I do have a crew"

"No...no way..."

" Gentleman, meet my crew, crew, please show these pirates what happens when you try to steal from the innocent "

"Ay Aye Captain!" his first mate Richard smirked

"Lets just get his over with"His second mate Jason groaned

" Right at you Captain "His tracker, Tim smiled

" Let's take out the trash! "His navigator Barbara said devilishly

" .....RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!! "The captain screamed

The pirates ran in terror all the way to the docks, meanwhile the dark knight just stood there, deep in thought.

" Jason, I want you to go and do what you do best"

"You mean paint the decks as red as a woman kiss"He smirked

" exactly, but whatever you do, don't kill them, The queen will deal with that"

"As you wish captain"  
*********************************************************

As for the pirates, they ran in terror back into their ship. They set sail soon after. 

"Phew, that was close"the captain sighed" I thought we were done for... "

"CAPTAIN!!!" A crew member screamed

" what is it now!? "

"It's the demons hand!" he screamed

"...no, it can't be!"

He ran out of his cabin to find his crew, groaning in pain as blood bleed from their bodies, with jason, wearing a red coat, smirked at the captain before blowing his pistol.

"Did you really think you were going to be your so easily, after stealing from the innocent?"

" I...I... "

"Doing worry, I won't shoot you, I'll let the old man deal with you"

"Where is he?"

" Right behind you"

Nervously he turned around and saw that the dark knight was there, holding his sword near his neck.

"Unless you want to die of blood lose, I suggest you surrender"

The captain had no choice, so he raised his hands in the air and cried in terror.

********************************************  
News spread quickly of how the dark knight stopped a robbery at the treasury. including to one specific pirate of them all.

"So Mista J, it seems like the demon of the night has struck again, aren't you afraid that he'll catch you next?"

The pirate, opened his eyes and let out a devious smile.

"Actually, I'm not afraid, in fact..."

He chuckled.

"I feel great"


	2. The demon of chaos

Bruce Wayne had a very tough life.

When he was 8 his parent were murdered by pirates.

When he was 13 he found out that his parent were actually pirates themselves.

In fact, they were also vigilantes, fighting other pirates to protect England from harm.

When he was 20, he took on their mantel and became to the demon of the night.

When he was 24, he found his crew.

But no one ever knew that.

To the public, he was just an ordinary aristocrat.

Only the queen knew his true identity, but decided to leave it alone.

So did Jim and Harvey, the main guards of the castle gates.

Though he does stop thieving pirates whatever chance he gets.

He also thrives for adventure and sometimes go in trips to discover treasure and riches beyond what he thought he would get. He even own a a ship called the St. Knight, which is his main meeting area for plans to stop pirates or find treasure.

On a hot morning Bruce was looking out at the sea, completely in awe of it's beauty to the point that he was lost in his day dreams, until someone had to wake him up.

"Bruce, hey!"

He snapped out it, it was Richard.

"Oh, sorry, I must of gotten lost in my head again"

"I get it, but we need you, we spotted a pirate ship just a few miles from here"

"Pirate ship?"

" yes! "

"Set sail to the ship immediately, I'm not gonna let some thieving pirates try to steal from the Queen again!"He shouted" Jason full speed ahead, Tim, prepare the cannons, and Barbara be on lookout!"

"Aye aye Captain!" They shouted

The ship sailed across the water towards their target, meanwhile a crew mate from that ship noticed them coming.

"Captain, we got a problem!" He shouted"They're coming straight for us!"

The figure that was hiding in the shadows just let out a smile.

"Good, let them come, I want to meet the demon that the pirates fear."

The crew members grew nervous as the ship came closer and closer to them until they were side by side. The demon went over to other side of his ship and took out his sword directly at the captain.

"You're thieving ways will not be permitted in these waters, surrender now and face punishment By the queen or face judgment by me!"

" so you are the demon of the night!"The captain's fort mate Harley shouted"I thought you would be more threatening! "

"We can be just as threatening if you like!" Jason smirked"However it won't be good for you and your crew"

She laughed.

"I would like to see you try!"

"Harley, enough" the captain said"I want to talk to the captain now"

Bruce squinted at the captain as he step out of the darkness and into the light where the other were. His crew began to freeze in fright of him. However Bruce wasn't more determined than ever.

He worse a purple coat and hat, and had a eye patch on his left side of his face. His mouth was carved out to form a big smile and his skin was as normal as any other man, and he had brown hair and green eyes. However his face was painted white and wore very red lipstick on. He pretty much looked like a clown.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Captain Jack Napier, and this is my lunatic crew!" He giggled maniacally "I've been expecting you for so long, I've heard stories about how you stopped pirates and spread fear into their hearts, just the thought of someone like me makes me shiver with glee"

"I'm nothing like you"

"Say what you want, but we are, you just don't see it yet, however I'm not in the mood to fight, to be honest I'm not in the mood steal either"

"Then what do you want clown!" Barbara snapped

"Easy, A deal"

"What?" Tim wondered"You just want a deal"

"Yes a deal" he smiled"Can you take a deal Demon?"

"I don't make deals with pirates"Bruce growled

His crew began to laugh.

" you're A pirate too you know!"He laughed"just because you stop us doesn't mean you don't enjoy the thrill of the seven seas, I mean your parents enjoyed the thrill didn't they...Bruce? "

Bruce's eyes widened. His crew gasped in shock.

"HOW DO YOU MY NAME!??" He screamed

"You think I don't know about the demon's son!?" He chuckled devilishly "Oh come on, only an idiot wouldn't suspect it to be you, but then again, A lot of people are idiots aren't they, don't worry, I'm not gonna spill the beans, I don't do that, however, I do want to make a deal with you, if you can listen"

"...fine, tell me clown, what do you want from me?"

"Ooh this is gonna be good!" Harley giggled

"You know about the pirates that killed your parents right?"

"Yes, what about them"

"Well before they perished in the storm 20 years ago, they left behind a very special treasure that I want from them"

"Like I care about treasure"

"I know that Brucie, can I call you brucie?"

"I don't like this Captain" Richard said nervously

"Okay what was I saying again...oh yes!" Jack laughed"you see the treasure I'm looking for can only be found by the captain himself, and if I'm not wrong..."

He took out something from his pocket, A wanted sign for a pirate for the bounty of $100,000. That pirate that Bruce knew too well.

"The Captain is still alive" he giggled"If you help me find the treasure then I'll help you avenge your parent's death, is that a deal"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Bruce asked sternly

"It's part of the pirate code Brucie, if I betray you then what's the point of the fun, besides, I actually prefer to see you terrorize those pirates you hate so much, hell, maybe we can work together one day" He said "So, is it a deal?"

Bruce looked at his crew. They looked just as unsure as he was. But Jason placed his hand on his shoulder and said softly.

"Look old man, I get it, you're conflicted over this lunatic's deal, however if someone tried to kill my parents...or more specifically you, I would do anything to avenge them, but then again, I wouldn't blame you if you say no"

Bruce closed their eyes and let out a sigh. As much as he felt uneasy by this crazy pirate. This was only chance he can confront the one who killed his parents.

"Okay Jack, I'll take your deal"

"Wonderful " He smirked"something tells me that we'll be getting along just fine"

"Don't get it twisted clown, I'll still stop you and bring you to Tue queen if I have to!"

"I know you would, but even then I'll just escape"

Bruce let out a smirk.

"We'll see about that"


	3. Captain Felix

Captain Felix Abraham was the captain of the ruthless crew called 'The Angels'. Much to their name they were the most terrifying crew at the time.

They even killed Bruce's parents.

However their rein and terror ended 20 years ago when their ship was destroyed in a storm. Only the captain survived, and was in hiding ever since.

Rumours said that he was now working as a merchant, selling jewelry in multiple Kingdoms, and was now settling in England.

As for the two captains, they and their crew were in the bar plotting their move on capturing the former captain.

"Huh" Richard hummed"It seems that Captain Felix is going to the annual Wayne banquet tonight"

"That ruthless pirate has the nerve to come to my event after what he has done?" Bruce growled

"Pirates don't have morals like you do Brucie" Jack smirked"But it make it easier to capture him, I say we go to the banquet and lure him out of the manor, then we strike and take him to the ship. "

"No, too risky" Jason said"Bruce has to make his appearance remember "

"Oh, I forgot about that"

"I'll have to talk to Jim and Harvey on helping us" Bruce sighed"I just hope that they'll be able to help"

****************************************************

"You wan to help you find Captain Felix!?" Jim gasped

"But he's been gone for 20 years!?" Harvey exclaimed

"I know, but just got info about him, he's coming to my banquet tonight, and if you help me, I promise you that he'll be handed to the queen"

"Well, that would be a good idea" Jim shrugged "Okay, we'll help you"

"But were wondering, besides getting your revenge, why do you need him" Harvey wondered

"He knows something about a treasure I'm looking for, I'll need info from him, don't worry, he'll be taken to you guys when I'm done"

"Treasure eh, typical" he groaned"We'll see you tonight "

****************************************************

That night, the banquet was being held. Just as the plan was set, both of the Captain's crew members were blended in with the others. As they eyes for their target.

A middle aged man, selling jewelry to the guests. He looked like an aristocrat, but he was dirty as a pirate can be.

Bruce hands clenched furiously in anger as he saw that man smiling in his now clean shaved face. He looked completely different from the last time he saw him.

All proper and pose.

It made him sick.

However, he had to make impressions.

He is the youngest bachelor in England after all.

He walked calmly over to Felix and tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. He turned around and froze, like he saw a ghost.

"Good evening sir, welcome to my party" he smiled"Want to have a drink with me?"

"A drink?"

His voice sounded proper too.

"Yes, if you want it, I'm Bruce Wayne by the way"

"Felix Grant"

Felix calmed down a little, maybe he didn't recognize him due to hos change of appearance.

"And I would gladly have a drink Mr Wayne" he smiled back

"Good, and by the way maybe after the event we can talk about some personal..."

"FREEZE IN THE NAME OF THE QUEEN!"

Everyone froze, Jim and Harvey ran into the room searching to something. Which caused Felix to shiver.

"Sorry for interruption everyone, but we have seem to find out that the infamous Captain Felix Abraham is in this banquet!" Jim shouted

"If anyone can figure out who it is will be granted with €100,000!"Harvey announced

" Huh, but that guy been fine for 20 years"Bruce said acting surprised

Felix let out a shiver of fear and made a run for it outside of the manor. The guards noticed him running and told everyone to continue, while signalling Bruce that he's about to fall for their trap.

Meanwhile Felix was running in such a rush,heading towards the docks where his getaway ship was at. However expecting his tiny ship he was greeted by Harley and Jason, pointing their swords at him.

"Where do you think you're going Felix!" Harley tackles

"I believe you have something we want" Jason smirked"Mind if we borrow you for a little bit?"

Before he could react he felt a sharp pain in his head, and everything went black.

**********************************************

As Felix gained consciousness, he noticed that he was locked in a cell and was in some ship. He had no idea what was going on or why he was even here.

"Hello Felix!" 

Frightened he looked at the gate, Jack was there smirking at him. Felix knew who this was. His former bitter rival.

"heard you quit pirating and became a merchant buddy, how lame is that"

"YOU!!!" He growled"What the hell do you want from me you lunatic, Is it about that treasure!?"

"Oh yes" he giggled"How do you know?"

"You tried many times to get it out of me Jack, but lets make this clear freak, I'm not telling you shit!"

Jack laughed maniacally.

"What's so funny!?" He snapped

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking of what the demon might do once he comes down here" he smirked

"...You don't mean!?"

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down, it was the dark knight. But Felix knew who he really was.

Bruce Wayne.

the boy he spared.

"Hello Felix, remember me" he snarled "you killed my parents!"

"They were in the way Bruce, what do you expect from me!?" He snapped"Now let me out of here!"

"Oh no" Bruce growled "You're not going anywhere, in fact, once we got the treasure, you're going to the dungeon where you belong!"

"Now tell me Felix, where do you hide the treasure?" Jack smirked

"I'm not telling you" Felix growled

"...Oh well...guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way" he chuckled devilishly "Brucie, have your way!"

"What!?"

Bruce unlocked the cell and went inside, before beating the ever living scrap out of him.

"Until you tell us about your treasure, enjoy spending the next few days of torture!!"

Jack let out a cackle before leaving Bruce to vent out of anger. As for Felix, he was starting to regret ever killing his parents now.

But it's too late.

Many years too late.


End file.
